An electronic component mounting system for manufacturing a mounted substrate by mounting electronic components on a substrate takes the substrate prepared by printing the paste for solder bonding as the subject, and has a constitution wherein multiple component mounting devices are connected for mounting the electronic components. In recent years, in the electronics business, with progress in diversification of the manufacturing schemes, the manufacturing scheme of many product types, each with a small quantity, has been on the rise in the component mounting field. Consequently, the frequency of the product-type switching operation that occurs with switching of the types of substrates used as the manufacturing subject is on the rise, and have many schemes been proposed to carry out the product-type switching operation with increased productivity at the manufacturing site of the component mounting operation (for example, see Patent Reference 1). In the prior art described in the patent reference, the component-type information of the current manufacturing lot and that of the next manufacturing lot are compared with each other, and, on the basis of the result of the comparison, the component types shared by the two manufacturing lots and component types that are different for the two manufacturing lots are identified and displayed. As a result, it is possible to make preparation for the component types needed for the next manufacturing lot during the current manufacturing operation.